


Baby Makes Three

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [19]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emile does his best, M/M, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Remy is kind of a wreck here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Emile is a little nervous for his new baby. Remy is a LOT nervous for his new baby.Fluffuary Day 19 - Remile!
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Baby Makes Three

Emile smiled nervously to himself as he reorganized the countless POP figurines on his shelf. All sorts of cartoon characters covered the shelves, carefully placed around his books and photographs. He paused to smile at one of he and his husband together, the day they renewed their vows. Today was another big day much like that one. They were going to add to their little family. A beautiful baby all their own. Married for seven years, and finally they felt ready.

He probably didn’t need to reorganize his figures so much, but he had nothing to do while Remy rushed about getting ready to leave. The two of them had gotten the call only half an hour ago- their baby was being born  _ now _ , and that meant hurrying! The problem was that while Emile had only taken fifteen minutes to get dressed and ready to go, Remy had-

A crash from the bathroom rattled Emile’s senses, and he rushed down the hall to check on it. Collapsed on the floor, a shower curtain torn and lying above him, the shampoo and soaps scattered across the floor, was Remy, half naked and hair still damp.

Emile couldn’t help but laugh. “Just what do you think you’re doing, Remy?”

“Mildly panicking,” Remy confessed easily.

“Come on, honey, let’s get you off the floor,” Emile offered, moving to help his husband to his feet. Remy easily got to his feet, and began pulling on his jeans as Emile went at his hair with the towel. "So, what's eating you, Remy?"

"What if the kid hates me and won't stop crying every time they're in my arms?" Remy asked. "Or what if they love me, but I'm so scared of them hating me that years down the line they hate me for spoiling them?"

"Remy, they're going to be  _ our _ baby. You can't possibly make them hate you," Emile insisted, lowering the towel and beginning to smooth the hair brush through his husband's slightly less damp locks.

"I'm not good at this supportive thing like you are, Emi," Remy countered. "Who in their right mind would trust me with raising a child?"

"I would," Emile immediately said, and Remy's face flushed. He grabbed his shades off the side of the sink and slid them on his face.

"Just goes to show that your judgement is off," Remy muttered.

"The lovely woman birthing our baby would," Emile pointed out, and Remy's frown eased just slightly.

"My sister is a darling, isn't she?" Remy murmured, touching his forehead against Emile's.

"She is. I'm so glad she did this for us," Emile sighed happily.

"We're having a baby," Remy giggled. "You're going to be a dad."

"As are you," Emile chuckled. It wasn't like they hadn't known since the start. But being here, knowing the baby was going to be born soon, it felt different. Real. Remy pulled away first.

"Not if we don't get to the hospital! I know my sister, and her threats aren't empty! If we miss this birth, our baby's hers for life!"

"Well, it isn't like they aren't as good as hers already, she did carry them to term," Emile commented, as his husband tugged him out of the bathroom and to the shoe rack.

"So!? I don't care how painful childbirth is supposed to be, that baby's mine!" Remy proclaimed, stuffing his feet into a pair of black boots. Emile smiled and grabbed both of their jackets.

"I put our stuff in the car already, Remy, dear. Let's head out now," Emile suggested, as he buttoned his cardigan. Remy's expression turned startled.

"A-are you sure? What if we forgot something-"

"Remy, you're going to be a wonderful father," Emile assured, squeezing his husband's arm.

"How do you know?" Remy asked.

"Because you're so scared of being a bad one," Emile chuckled warmly.

Remy seemed comforted enough. The drive to the hospital was stressful, and the wait in the hospital was even more so. Remy fidgeted and paced and bounced with his nerves, and Emile offered to bring him a coffee to help calm his nerves. Remy had always been more focused and relaxed when he had had a cup of coffee.

Emile found it was easier to wait for the coffee than to wait for his baby. Somehow it felt like, despite the fact that he was still just waiting around, he was doing something productive. Emile found it funny how the mind worked that way. Maybe he could send Remy to do some busy work? Though, Remy wouldn’t want to miss the birth, and neither would Emile. It’d be best to just soothe his worries in the moment, then.

"Here you go," Emile announced, sliding the cup of coffee into his husband's reaching hand. Remy immediately began took a large swig from the cup, and Emile smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit. Thanks, Emi, you're a peach," Remy sighed happily. He looked towards the door. "I'm about to be a dad."

"You are," Emile said.

"You're going to be a dad with me," Remy stated.

"I am," Emile agreed.

"Why are you not freaking out!? I'm freaking out!" Remy exclaimed.

"Honey," Emile said calmly. "It's all going to be fine. We have each other, and we have your sister, and we're  _ ready _ for this."

"Are we?" Remy asked.

"Of course! We're going to show our baby so much love, Remy, I know it," Emile insisted. Remy looked at him, then the double doors. Then back at Emile, and then the doors.

"Why did I decline being in the room while our baby was being born!?" Remy exclaimed, and he buried his face in his free hand. Emile opened his mouth to speak, but a doctor spoke first.

In only moments, the two of them were standing beside Missy Sanders. Emile couldn't look away from the bright red cheeks of their little boy, not until Missy gently laid him in Remy's arms and suddenly the entire picture was much more important.

Remy stared down at the baby, stars in his eyes, his mouth hung open. He sobbed. "I'm a  _ dad _ -"

"You are," Emile repeated.

"I love him so much- I- Emi, we need a name! Oh my god, we didn't come up with a name, what kind of parents are we!?" Remy exclaimed, and Emile laughed.

"I have plenty of ideas, Remy, don't even worry about it," Emile informed.

"I better be the godmother, I just popped that gremlin out by myself," Missy huffed, before she leaned back against the pillows.

Emile just absently patted her head as he watched Remy cradle their baby. A whole new world was waiting for them. Emile couldn't wait.


End file.
